gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding
"The Wedding" is the twenty-fifth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the ninth & final episode from the third season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, November 11, 2007. Synopsis Evert waves Willemijn's domineering mother Adrianne's haughty objections to a re-marriage goodbye, as she believes it's even tackier than a divorce, but the idea of a prenuptial sticks in Willemyn's mind. Finding Tippi Wan breastfeeding Remy, Cheryl is furious enough to brave her threats and throw the au-pair out. She breaks Martin's heart by telling him that Tom is the father, so Dr. Rossi makes a house-call, but in vain. Claire makes him consider his own past and that Remy is still theirs, which sinks in just in time for Evert's rehearsal dinner speech. Tippi Wan prepares a sinister double revenge. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Alex Klaassen as Jari *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Kitty Courboix as Adrienne Verbrugge Guest stars *Muck van Empel as Babysitter Plot Willemijn is very nervous when she and Evert are at her mother's, announcing their second marriage. Just as she had expected, Adrienne unleashes all critics she can think off. She immediately points out their divorce was a joke. Evert is fed-up with Adrienne's seemingly perfect appearance and walks away. Adrienne then convinces the naive Willemijn to get married at prenuptial agreements. When Willemijn tells Evert about the prenup, and her statement of trusting him, though having learned from the "first time", Evert immediately feels offended and distrusted. Though Willemijn is afraid to disappoint her mother's wishes, she is not happy about it herself either. As their marriage preparations continue, with Willemijn baking her own wedding cake, she has to deal with a lot of stress. While getting dressed, along with her friends, Willemijn receives an inheritable necklace from her mother, which she doesn't get quite yet. In secret, Cheryl, Anouk and Claire plan a singing performance at Willemijn's wedding. Reading Quote 500, Claire finds out Ernst has 198th place and saves the concerned page in her purse. When Merel finds it at the counter, she fears a renewed relationship of Ernst and her mother. Claire firmly avoids her questions as she is praising her daughter's wedding outfit, and tells her not to worry about Ernst. Though at the wedding, Ernst shows up. Martin is devastated by his mother's loss, and tensions rise between Cheryl and Tippi, as the latter one now knows Cheryl's dirty secret. Cheryl has plans to kick Tippi out on the street, but is forced to keep her in, as Tippi resolves in a blackmail and threatens to tell everyone about her secret, if she can't stay. When Cheryl walks in on Tippi breastfeeding Remy, she explodes. Cheryl is able to brave her threats, and finally comes clean to Martin. Martin now breaks down completely. Cheryl, losing her cool, brutally throws out Tippi and her stuff. After this, Cheryl is extremely desperate and Martin scolds at her in front of Willemijn, for being a lying, vicious whore. However, his biggest issue is Remy not being his biological son. Martin then goes to bed and lies down all day. Cheryl makes an appeal to dr. Rossi, to talk with him at a house-call, but all is in vain. As a last attempt, Cheryl sends Claire upstairs to deal with him. Claire takes a more firm hand with Martin, stating everyone knew about Tom being Remy's father all along, and also pointing he's not a saint himself either. At first, Martin orders Claire to go to hell. During the Lodewijckx's rehearsal dinner, Martin is absent at first, but then appears with Remy. He says he has accepted the facts, and will consider Remy as his very own son. Cheryl and Martin emotionally reconcile. Before the wedding, Martin and Cheryl hire a babysitter to watch Remy while they're gone. Meanwhile, Tippi has fled to a motel and is mysteriously constructing something. During the Lodewijckx wedding, Tippi secretly shows up at the Morero house and pretends to have left her watch upstairs. The babysitter lets her in, but while calling Cheryl for a check, Tippi sneaks up behind her and strangles her. After this, Tippi goes upstairs, and kidnaps Remy. She quickly escapes in a cab. She is again seen at the airport, and wel also see dr. Rossi discovering her. We don't know how events go after that, but in the fourth season, we learn dr. Rossi has prevented Tippi to fly away with Remy. Meanwhile, at the wedding, Willemijn walks down the aisle with her son Roderick, and she and Evert say "I do" once again. Cheryl, Claire and Anouk perform a Three Degrees song. At night, right before the fireworks start, Willemijn, Claire, Cheryl and Anouk are looking at the wedding presents, and find a present adressed to the four of them together. As they open it, a clock is counting down. At 0, the season has ended. Willemijn does not survive the bomb explosion, sent by Tippi Wan as an act of revenge. Viewer statistics 1.639.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}